


Day 5 - Baking

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto
Genre: Characters from Dirty Little Secret, December writing prompt, Fanfiction, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt from itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters from my fanfiction accountDirty Little Secret.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 2





	Day 5 - Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or Hetalia.

"Are...Are you _baking_?" Arthur asked as he entered the kitchen. He wasn't wearing his shades today. "Kind of," Sasuke admitted. "I'm just heating up some store brand cookies. You said you wanted cookies, right?"

The Englishman chuckled. "You didn't have to, son. But, yes, I _did_ mentioned that I wanted cookies. Thank you." Even though he couldn't see him, Arthur knew the boy was flustered.

"Y-You're welcome, Mr. Kirkland."

As the cookies baked, Sasuke listened to Arthur talk about his attempt to cook blind back in his teen years. Since he could no longer see, he had to listen to the instructions from either the television or his brothers. When it came to measurements, the family had one of those voiced weight systems. It did not help _at all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 done. I honestly couldn't think of what to do with this prompt. I don't even bake other than run cookie dough through the oven. So, this is all I have for now.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
